


drunken nudes

by qubrazahra



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Neighbors AU, Smut, am i gonna put in, flustered shownu, idk man, or at least, send nudes au, shownu just basically being attacked by nudes, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qubrazahra/pseuds/qubrazahra
Summary: she was supposed to send her nudes to her ex because 1) she's drunk 2) she's drunk and 3) she's drunk BUT she sent it to her new neighbor instead because 1) she's drunk 2) she's drunk and 3) she's drunk and it was a mistake but he's cute so was it a really mistake?





	

shownu was alone in his new apartment, very much enjoying the peace and quiet after years of staying in a dorm with his members. so when he received a text in the midst of drowning in his serenity, the last thing he would expect is a raunchy photo of his next-door neighbor in a pretty white lace lingerie.


End file.
